Dragon Blood
by Link's Ocarina Babe
Summary: The Hero of Time has gone missing, and a diabolical scheme has been hatched. What is this new force that is about to destroy Hyrule, and what is the rumor about dragon blood floating around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo. However, I can fantasize that I do on a regular basis.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Pain. Intense searing pain throughout his entire body. It had become familiar, almost routine. He couldn't wait for it to end, but he knew that if his captors had anything to say about it, he'd be suffering for a long time. Finally, there was a bit of reprieve, however no sooner had it arrived, the soothing feeling was ripped to shreds as his body began the morphing process again.

The large male moaned in agony. His delicate hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ There was a click of the lock being opened. The prisoner's door swung open, revealing a man clad in a white physician's coat. He smirked at the man buckled over on the floor, knowing that he would be the one to increase the suffering. The smirk widened to an outright smile when the man snarled at him and spat.

He would enjoy forcing the once proud Hero of Time to beg for mercy.

He would relish in forcing the hero into servitude for his mistress.

No one would know what happened to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Nintendo or the Zelda series, I probably wouldn't be writing fics about it. However, I do own Sand Veil, Dr. Mornan, Dr. Laminch, and Dr. Fallic.

A/N: The first chapter was more of a prologue than an actual chapter. This one is a little background info. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter Two: New Arrivals

The Princess of Hyrule sighed heavily. She couldn't help but sigh due to the neverending drone of the scientist's rambling. Before her stood a mouse of a man, with a small frame. The man was practically begging for funding for his research on mutations. Finally, her father ceased the man's begging with a raised hand.

"Doctor Laminch, I'll strongly consider your proposition. Hyrule would benefit if we knew more about these genetic mutations; perhaps future discoveries in your field will provide cures for them. However, I do have appointments with others today, so I will conclude our meeting for now. Please schedule another meeting with my assistant."

"Thank you Sire", replied Laminch.

The small scientist hurriedly bowed and shuffled out of the throne room. He was quickly replaced by a powerful looking man in his late thirties with pitch black hair and eyes the color of the night sky. He was accompanied by a female assistant in a white coat. She gave of and aura of submissiveness, and refused to raise her brunette head.

"You must be Doctor Mornan and Doctor Fallic", stated the King.

The two immediately caught Zelda's attention. There was something about the man that chilled her to the bone. He seemed too confident, too suave to be a scientist. His eyes pierced her own as he bowed to the royalty before him.

"Your Majesty. I have come to you with a proposition of great value", Mornan began.

"So I've heard. Tell me, where have you come from, and what is this proposition?"

"I hail from the land at the far edge of the Gerudo Desert, called Sand Veil. My mistress, the queen of my land, wishes to make an alliance with Hyrule", Mornan replied.

"Hyrule could benefit from and alliance, but I must know what your mistress expects to gain from this."

"My mistress only wishes that Hyrule and Sand Veil would become allies. Other countries would not dare attack such formidable opponents. She is willing to give you medical and technological advancements if you'll agree."

"I see. But what is your role in this? Are you merely a diplomat?" questioned the King.

"No, Sire. I am an accomplished scientist that can greatly aid your country. I can make your warriors far more powerful than you could ever imagine. You see, I deal with mutations. I have had success in changing the normal genetic make-up of patients. The results are extraordinary! Men are ten times stronger than ever before!"

"My subjects hardly even care about their new animal blood. They are glad to be brought back from the brink of death. I-" Mornan was cut off.

"Enough! I will not sit here and listen to your ramblings. What kind of man are you? You are experimenting with dangerous elements that should not be tampered with. I will not allow you to conduct such fiascoes in my country!. Furthermore, I refuse to have you affiliated with my land. Now go from my sight back to your mistress!" bellowed the King.

"We'll just see about that!" snarled Mornan. He stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

_Later on..._

Princess Zelda watched her hero approach her. She allowed her gaze to wander from his brown leather boots to deep blue eyes and blonde hair. She smiled as he leisurely approached her.

"What's the matter Zel?" Link asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a mad scientist making threats to our kingdom yet again. It's almost getting cliched now", she laughed.

"Well, at least he's gone for now," Link replied.

"He still troubles me though," she spoke. "I can't help but think that he'll turn up again." She caught sight of Link looking at the horizon with a worried expression. "Are you leaving already, Link?"

"I must. I promised Saria that I would be home tonight to participate in the festivities. The Kokiri are still celebrating the birth of the new Deku Sprout," he explained.

"Well, be careful Link. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess."

Link rode Epona over the drawbridge. He had the eerie feeling of being watched, and thought it best to ride quickly home. He just reached the halfway point to Kokiri Forest when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Epona began bucking as dark silouhettes surrounded her. All of a sudden his vision began to blur; everything was shifting too quickly. Link tumbled off the spooked Epona and knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo. I do own Kaeldra and Dr. Mornan

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay! School and writer's block made writing quite difficult.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Experimentation

Link blinked his tired eyes, trying to clear the heavy black fog from his vision. His senses seemed to be blocked. Grunting with effort, he managed to lift his head from the cold surface beneath him.

The room was dimly lit by a window at the far end. It was completely empty, save for a few medical instruments. Eyes surveying himself for damage, he discovered that he was strapped down to a metal examiner's table. There was a soft _click_, as a door on his left closed, and a male figure appeared.

_Elsewhere..._

"Where is he? He should've been here by now!" wailed Kaeldra.

"Hush. He's a big boy. Link will be here for the celebration; he promised," soothed Saria. She too was worried about Link. He was two hours late, and she was unable to sense his presence anywhere in Hyrule. The Kokiri sighed, her instincts telling her that something was desperately wrong. Again.

"I'll be right back Kaeldra," she whispered.

Saria crept quietly away from the bon fire circle, and went into the Lost Woods, where she could be alone to concentrate. She reached out with her mind until she found herself immersed in the thoughts of Princess Zelda. Smiling to herself, she tugged on a tendril of thought, startling the princess from her peaceful state.

_"Saria? Is that you?"_ she thought. Of course it was Saria, because she was the only one who jarred her mind like that.

_"Yes. Is Link still with you?"_

_"No... I thought he would be there already."_

_"Can you reach him telepathically Princess? I've tried sensing him, but I can't seem to find him anywhere" _Saria thought back.

Zelda focused on her piece of triforce and followed the golden thread of light that poured from it. In her mind, she quickly located the strand that connected her to Link, only to find that it was fading out over the vast distance between them. Suddenly, a throb of panic from Link jolted her out of their connection.

_"Something's wrong with Link!" _she gasped. _"Saria, gather the Sages now. Meet me in the Council Room."_

_Meanwhile..._

" Who are you? Show yourself!" snarled Link.

"I thought the Hero of Time would be more intelligent" mused Dr. Mornan.

"You. What do you want now?" Link questioned.

"I thought you would never ask" replied Mornan with a sinister smirk. "You see, I _am_ a scientist that rather enjoys the perks of my occupation. When I perform successfully, my Mistress rewards me very well, therefore I will comply with her wishes."

"And this involves me how?"

"Silence. Now as I was saying, my experiments are successful, so my Mistress has given me a new project. You are my project, in case you could not figure it out yet Hero" Mornan smirked.

"I recently acquired something very rare and extremely valuable; dragon blood. What most commoners don't know is that dragon blood, when mixed with the blood of another creature, completely dominates all of their normal functions. After many days, and excruitiating body changes later, a dragon is produced."

"Zelda was right. You ARE insane."

"You'll join me there soon enough, because after you've morphed, you will be nigh uncontrollable due to bloodlust. My Mistress and I will be the only ones who are capable of controlling you. Hyrule will belong to Sand Veil. And you will deliver its bloodied remains to us" he snarled.

"I will not aid you" Link growled.

"You will. You already are hero."

"What?"

"Can't you see the tube in your arm? It has been feeding the dragon blood into your system for five hours. Oh, you thought I hadn't begun yet? Was waiting for you to wake up? I'm insane, not stupid."

Link glared at Mornan. "You wil not succeed in your efforts to destroy Hyrule."

"On the contrary, hero. _You _will succeed in my efforts."

Link was left alone, still strapped onto the metal table, the dragon blood slowly dribbling into his veins. He grunted softly in his throat, as he became of the dull ache in his bones. The blood was already taking his system over; one vein at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series, or Nintendo. However, I DO own Aaron Belang, Dr. Mornan, and the Mistress, along with Sand Veil and its geographical features.

A/N: My job got in the way of creative processes, along with a particularly nasty case of writer's block. If you have time, check out my one-shot called "Until Death". Enjoy!

P.S.- The end of the chapter is slightly graphic.

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

The Council Room was very large and rectangular in dimensions. There were no windows, instead tapestries depicting the Imprisioning War adorned the beige walls. Daylight filtered in from a glass plate in the marble ceiling. In the very centre of the room a large oak table stood, separating the seven sages, King Harkinian, and Aaron Belang, the Captain of the Guards.

"I have gathered you here for a very important reason," began the Princess. "Link has gone missing, so any information you may have gathered on his wherabouts is vital."

"With all due respect, your Highness, we already have a prime suspect," stated Aaron.

"Yes. The Gerudo have every reason to be suspicious of the Veilans," said Nabooru.

"Do you have evidence to support this?" inquired the king.

"The Gerudo are experts of observation from a long distance for a variety of reasons," she began with a wry smile. "Last night, the party of Veilans left Hyrule with an extra wagon in tow, carrying something that appeared to be an adult body-much larger than average. It is my belief that the Veilans kidnapped Link."

"It makes sense, Princess. The leader, Dr. Mornan, was furious that Hyrule denied their treaty. My guards had to literally march them straight out of the market so as to prevent damage from occuring," said Aaron.

"Alright. So the 'who' has been answered, yet 'why' still remains a mystery," spoke the Sage of Water.

"Rauru, I see you wish to shed some light on that subject. Please fill us in," said the king.

"Your Majesties, fellow sages, and friends. I fear that I am correct in my answer. If I am not mistaken, Hyrule is in far greater peril than ever before."

"Continue."

"You see, I was conducting research concerning the ancestors of the Hero of Time. On his mother's side, the family line may be traced back for my decades. His father's bloodline is a much different story."

"Sire, you may know him as Seth, one of your most trusted guards, before his 'death'. However, his true name was not Seth, but Oni," he paused, allowing his words to sink in.

"Many years ago, the legendary Fierce Deity entered Hyrule, and was greatly pleased to discover the abundance of the land. The young deity was rather peaceful when unprovoked, contrary to his title. Hyrule was calm, giving him the desire to make it his new home. Termina no longer needed his presence, because it was prospering, and no longer needed his attention, let alone his careful ministrations. He altered his appearance, allowing him to be assimilated into Hyrulian life. Soon, Oni fell in love with a castle maid, called Jineh. Not long after that, the two were wed, and Oni became one of your guards, and Link was born. I had never witnessed him so happy."

"Yes, I remember Seth, or Oni, being so proud of his baby. Jineh served my wife until she went into labour," Harkinian recalled sadly.

"A week after the birth of Link, the war began. Oni was nearly slain by enemies while protecting his mate and infant son. However, his immortal blood refused to allow him death. So the rest of the story goes as Oni departed from Hyrule, not knowing his son was alive in Kokiri Forest," Rauru finished.

"Hmmmm. That was...different. So was there a solid point to this story, or was it just drabble?" Ruto snapped.

"The point is that Link _is_ the son of the Fierce Deity. This makes him extremely dangerous, because the power of Oni runs in his veins. It is barely controllable when he suffers trauma that goes beyond all battle wounds," answered Impa.

"It will be disastrous if they experiment too far with our hero. He will undoubtably destroy Hyrule," finished Darunia.

"Let us rescue him at once from Sand Veil! Quickly now, who is available to go?" demanded Harkinian.

"I am," volunteered Captain Belang.

"I have experience with destructive forces, I will go to my Sworn Brother," stated Darunia.

"Obviously I will be the guide to Sand Veil," said Nabooru.

"Then it is settled. I will also accompany you. Father, do you approve of this course of action?"

"You have my blessing, daughter. But be cautious."

Everyone dispersed to gather the provisions each person would need for the journey. At sunrise the following morning, Nabooru transported the small group to the Spirit Temple of the Desert Colossus, where their journey to Sand Veil would begin.

_Elsewhere..._

"Have you begun?"

"Yes, my Mistress. The subject has been placed within the Desolate Caverns to begin the transformation. I have placed a guard on his holding cell to bring me news of his... _condition_."

"You have done well Mornan. Your reward will be _unspeakable_ if you are successful. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Mistress."

_Desolate Caverns_

The hybrid groaned weakly. He sat up slowly, carefully, trying not to aggravate his aching bones. The reprieve, he had learned rather quickly, would not last... Mornan would return with a fresh dose.

As he gazed at his surroundings, Link realized the lack of natural light. His sharp eyes picked up the faint glimmer of a guttering torch near the outside of the cell door window. The cell itself was only a little more than six feet high.

_"Not big enough for me to stand up in, let alone fight normally,"_ thought Link.

Link dropped to his knees in agony. It felt as though nails were being driven through his bones. He began to spasm weakly on the cold floor, as his muscles began to atrophy. Liquid fire propelled itself through his veins, consuming all tissue in its path. Link cried aloud in pain, as the burning liquid devoured his thoughts in an inferno. It grew in intensity until his screams reached a deafening crescendo, muscles splitting with new growth, bones elongating, distorting.

Link's cries fell silent, his strength sapped, as his organs advanced beyond normal. All he could see was liquid fire. Just as it felt his insides would explode through his flesh, his body resumed its growth. A gutteral moan was transformed into a beastial growl, as his skin solidified itself into scales harder than diamond.

His tender belly paled in color, leaving it a soft cream, while the rest of him remained the shade of dark blood. This process had occured twice before, yet this time was different for Link. Cold realization washed over him as the hero realized that this time, it would be permanent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the Legend of Zelda series. Now that that's over with, here's another chapter. I DO own Dr. Fallic, Dr. Mornan and other O.C.'s, as well as Sandveil. Enjoy!!

Chapter 5: Maturation Begins

_Desolate Caverns_

The commotion Link made echoed throughout the caverns, which piqued the curiosity of the young woman. Just as suddenly as it began, the noise ceased, startling her with the deep silence. A primal instinct for survival penetrated her thoughts, as she contemplated whether to visit the fierce experiment. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Guard, I wish to examine the prisoner," requested the quiet Dr. Fallic.

"As you wish, milady. Shall I accompany you?"

"Yes."

The guard detached a key ring from his belt and began unhitching the seven locks on the door. Finally, he hefted the heavy wooden bar, allowing the door to creak open slowly. Fallic gulped, steeling herself as the ominous clatter of broken chains reached her ears. Hopefully the experiment was not completely loose.

"Bring the torch with you."

Cautiously, the demure brunette stepped over the threshold of the cell, the guard close behind her. Her blue eyes widened at the sight before her; a very small Redback Dragon stretched out across the cell. Collecting herself, Dr. Fallic circled around to the head of the dragon, so as not to startle the fierce male. Tired midnight eyes glared back at her, as she knelt before the face of the male.

"Hello Link. I am Dr. Meera Fallic. I would ask you how you are feeling, but your vocal chords probably have yet to finish developing in this form." She paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "I would like to perform and examination, if that's all right with you."

Link exhaled a deep breath, as if to say he had no choice but to submit. Seeing that he made no attempt to move, Meera nodded.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'm going to record your measurements, then a few basic tests to check your overall health."

Dr. Fallic fished through her bag for her measuring device. It was truly cutting edge technology; a ribbon with measurements marked upon it, wrapped around a wooden spindle inside a slightly larger wooden box. To retract the ribbon, a small crank was used. It was called a "measuring ribbon", one of the first of its kind. Fallic instructed the guard to hold one end beside the tail tip of the submissive beast, while she measured up to the end of his snout.

"Eight feet long from snout to tail end. Clearly you are still very weak. So I am going to roll you over onto the ribbon, to measure around your ribcage," she explained.

Laying the ribbon in place, she and the guard manoeuvred themselves into position. Link was carefully rolled over a few paces, and then measured. Making a quick calculation, Fallic deduced that his ribcage was two feet in diameter.

"This is the last roll. I'm going to measure your belly."

Meera and the guard rolled Link again, which elicited a guttural moan from the upset male. It wasn't bad enough that his body had practically exploded; now his captors were rolling him across the floor, aggravating his sore frame! Finally, after another quick calculation, Fallic concluded that his belly was a miniscule one foot in diameter. She then proceeded to check is eyes, nostrils, and mouth for any sign of sickness.

"Well, so fare you are extremely emaciated, and small enough to be a four week old dragon. My guess is that the extreme weight loss is due to the stress of the transformation. Your snout and eyesight are in perfect condition. Your gums are bleeding, but that is to be expected. After all, you _are _teething."

If Link still had an eyebrow to raise, it would have been reaching his hairline. What did she mean he was teething? He had been a fully grown hylian, not and infant or toddler. As he ran these facts through his mind, he picked up the sound of familiar thudding footsteps. His head slowly swivelled to the opening door, and the smirking Dr. Mornan who entered. Link let loose an ominous rumbling growl at the sight of his captor.

"Well done Meera. I see that the hero has been changed into a whelp. Already you have made my job easier by doing an examination. How is my pet?"

"Weak and starving. If you don't nourish him soon, he will weaken further, and die within hours."

"Right. Guard! Go to the stock room and bring food for the whelp. Can't have my little pet dying, can I?" Mornan smirked.

Link snarled at him, as Mornan left the cell to report to the Mistress. Dr. Fallic stayed with him, but refused to touch the weak dragon, for fear he would harm her; her demure countenance resurfaced as soon as her fearsome colleague left. The guard returned quickly, arms piled high with dried meat and some vegetation. A second guard trailed after him, carrying a large basin of water. Link tried in vain to roll himself away from the food, ignoring the hunger pangs in his rumbling belly; who knew what he would be eating? Was it poison? His thoughts were interrupted by the guard's voice.

"Will that be all, milady?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

As the guard exited the cell, Meera Fallic inched closer to the weak dragon before her. She cautiously crept between the food pile and the dragon's head, searching his eyes for any sign of hostility. She found none.

"You_ must _eat Link. You will die unless you eat" she pleaded softly.

The hybrid growled tiredly at her, his eyes asking '_why do you care if I die?'_


End file.
